The long-term goal is to develop genomic technologies for investigating transcriptional regulatory networks in mammalian systems. Molecular myogenesis will be used as proof of principle. The aims are to: 1) test combinatory ChIP to identify promoters co-regulated by more than one transcription factor 2) test whether a dual-epitope tag significantly enriches for bona fide transcription factor DNA-binding in chromatin immunoprecipitation (CHIP); 3) assemble the most comprehensive gene regulatory network to date for skeletal myogenesis, including use of in vivo protein:DNA generated in the course of this work using current or improved ChlPCHIP.